winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dreamix Club
Dreamix Club is all about the making Magical Dreams also go in action,Resuse missions , Magical Adventures, Romance and more Also friendships. The will open the heart of dream in to the Magic Demision this way they can carry on in saving missions Seasons Season 1 "The Dreamix Club had a magical power that was flowing inside them they have to find out that power and save the magic dimension from two shadow witches Atchrain and Sovan one of the Shadow witches. By ganing the Starix Power and save the Univirese by getting help from the stars." Episodes List: Dreamix Club: Season 1 Starix History Along time ago seven fairys who had the enoumers powers of the stars in the universe and seven spiceal stars realeted to there powers flowed in-side of them, they put there stars into the Golden box. After four years strait they open the Golden Box and there was a powerful energy coming out of them it transfoms the girls and they named the power Stairx. More Coming Soon Group The group is Emmaraka ( Ema),Julie, Naline and Thalia they are best friends and they will always have each others backs no matter what. More Coming Soon... Friendships Emaulie (Ema and Julie) TBA Naliha (Thaila and Naline) TBA Characters Fairies Emmaraka Emmaraka Winx.png Emmaraka.png Sun .jpg Main Article: Emmaraka ( Ema) She is the fairy of Crystals and she is the princess of Crysovan. She is the leader of the Dreamix Club her dream is to become a artist, one day. Her remaining goal right now is to obtain the power of Starix. which is the magic of every single star in the world, everyone calls her Ema because that is her real name but if there's any special events in her kingdom or any other royal family in the Magical Dimension they will call her by her full name. She will help save the Magic Dimension along with her friends. Julie Blue.png Main Article: Julie Julie is the fairy of stone and the princess of Rockvaina. She the second member of the Dreamix Club she works at Rings And Things at Magix City thats her job. Her remaing goal is also to get the Starix Power. She will help save the world with her friends. Naline Naline.png Main Article: Naline '' Naline is the fairy of Snow and she lives in Chillamona the most Snowest planet in the Magic deminsion. She is the thrid fairy of the Dreamix Club her dream is to become an ice skater. She will be also obtaning the power of Starix. She will save the Magic Deminsion along with her friends.'' Thalia Thalia.png Main Article: Thalia Tahlia is the fairy of rainbows and comes from the planet Zifaro She is the fourth fairy in the Dreamix Club and her dream is to be the royal care taker of the Rainbow Mantle. She will obtain the power of Starix. She will save the magic dimension along with her friends. Witches Shadow Witches Main Article: Shadow Witches TBA Atcharain Main Article: Atchrain Atchrain is the witch of Water she would do anything to get the Starix Power and pessuses with dark magic she would do it along side her allie Sovan. They will take out the Dreamix Club and try to rule the Magical Univereus. She currently lives in Tavemar and is one of the girls in Shadow Witches. Sovan Main Article: Sovan Sovan is the witch of fire and has a goal to get the Starix power and use dark magic on it. She comes from the realm of Pyros. She will get the Starix power with her allie Atchrain. They will do anything to rule the world but first destroy the Dreamix Club and rule the entire Magical Deminsion. She is also one the shadow witches. Specaitlists Uvain Main Article: Uvain TBA Jermey Main Article: Jermey TBA Zack Main Article: '' ''Zack TBA Liam Main Article: Liam TBA Pixies Jemmie Main Article: Jemmie TBA Treli Main Article: Treli TBA Category:Teams Category:Dreamix Club Category:FanFiction